1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of powered boats and outboard motors. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air intake system for an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small power boats often include one or more outboard motors to provide propulsion for the boat. The outboard motor includes an internal combustion engine enclosed within a cowling. An air inlet port is formed through the cowling and provides air to the internal combustion engine. Preferably, the air inlet port includes a structure for preventing water, waves, splashes, or the like from intruding into the cowling. Commonly, air inlet ports are formed through a rear portion of the cowling in order to better avoid intrusion of water splashes, spray and the like through the inlet port while the boat is being driven forwardly.
Positioning of the inlet port in the rear portion of the outboard motor is not advantageous in all situations. For example, when the boat is proceeding in reverse, the rear inlet port is especially exposed to water splashing. Similarly, upon sudden deceleration, the rear inlet port is exposed to water splashes.